The Smug ASA
by Writing Sux
Summary: Colin Sweeny is on trial for murder. Again. Except this time he's brought in one of his company's corporate attorneys for the case. A small crossover with the Good Wife. No need to really know about that show for this one. Rated S&S (Smug & Smut)


**So remember awhile back when Syd and I were requesting ideas on twitter for our one shot collab? Well someone suggested opposing counsels on a case. I liked that idea. A lot. So I took and crossed it with the Good Wife and came up with this. I hope you like it.**

 ** **Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al. nor do I own the Good Wife Characters. CBS does. I think.********

* * *

Lauren can't believe that she's in court again for her client for the second time this week. She can only imagine how his other attorney feels considering the woman has defended the man in almost five other murder cases. Colin Sweeny is a peculiar man with strange proclivities, which he boasts about at inappropriate times, but Lauren deems him to be the luckiest man alive because he's managed to allude prison time and it's all thanks to the woman that she was co-counsel with, Alicia Florrick. Lauren walks over to the defence table that is already occupied by the woman whose personal life has become tabloid fodder and the man who lives to be tabloid fodder. Colin spots her and stands with a smile on his face, "Ms. Lewis it is a delight to have you with me and Mrs. Florrick today." He gets a suggestive grin on his face, "Maybe after we can convene at my house and possibly conduct some more business that requires both my corporate attorney and defence attorney."

The dark haired woman stares at the man for a moment then she shakes her head before introducing herself to Lauren, "Hi I'm Alicia Florrick. Mr. Sweeny's defence attorney."

Lauren takes hold of her outstretched hand and shakes it as she smiles, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Florrick. I'm Lauren Lewis. I'm one of the attorneys that work for Mr. Sweeny's company."

"You're a corporate lawyer?"

"'Fraid so."

Alicia gets a confused look on her face as she wonders, "Why would Colin want you at his murder trial? Do you have defence experience?"

Lauren remains cordial under Alicia's scrutinising gaze, "I do not have any defence experience. But I was told that I could be of some use to you in regards to the company aspects."

Alicia gives Lauren a tight smile then turns to whisper something to Colin. As the two of them whisper to each other Lauren mentally prepares herself and gets her notes situated on the table. She is certain that Mr. Sweeny has only asked her to be here because she's easy on the eyes and is fulfilling some sick fantasy the unnerving man has come up with. But she is here now and if it turns out that she isn't needed then she will tell Mr. Sweeny that. As Lauren is looking over the notes of the case Felicia says to her, "The prosecutor is one of the State's Attorney's favourites. She's brutal and calculated with her arguments and any leeway we give will cause her to attack." Alicia sighs then a smile appears on her face, "If it's any consolation this judge seems to like me so there's that."

"Are you saying that there are judges that don't like you?" Lauren asks as she reviews the witness list. One of the names she recognises as Mr. Sweeny's more recent dalliance and she rolls her eyes. Working for Colin's company was supposed to have been a short-term thing until she managed to get into environmental law but after being co-chair on one of his civil trials Mr. Sweeny had taken a liking to her. So he had her pay increased and she was given a corner office. Lauren had sold her soul to the devil in order for her to save up so she could start her own law firm. She was close to her goal but she had a few more months before she could break away.

Felicia chuckles and remarks, "Ms. Lewis I'm certain you are aware of the press that surrounds my husband. Some of the backlash from it has fallen onto me and a lot of the judges have decided to make me their personal whipping girl so they can take whatever grudge they have with Peter out on me." She gets a hopeful look on her face, "So it's nice to have someone who's not out to get me on the bench."

Lauren regards the woman who's only a few years older than she is. Alicia has been through the wringer since the news about her husband's infidelity as well as abuse of power came out. The woman had stood by her husband and she had done it all with a sort of poise that Lauren doesn't think she would be able to maintain in that situation. She gives Alicia an understanding smile and instead of letting the woman dwell on recent events she asks, "So what is your plan of action?"

The two of them discuss Alicia's plan and Lauren interjects her thoughts and opinions on certain arguments because she has some knowledge of the event while Colin adds in lewd and suggestive comments. It's five minutes before court is supposed to begin when the judge walks out of her chambers. She glances at the prosecutor's table then looks the defence's table. The older woman smiles and says, "Mrs. Florrrick it's good to have you in my court today. I see the prosecution has yet to arrive. They must have forgotten that I like to deal with the murder cases earlier than the other ones." The woman's eyes move to Lauren, "And who is your co-counsel?"

Both Alicia and Lauren stand up from their seats and Lauren smiles, "Lauren Lewis your honour. I am part of the defence's corporate legal team and was asked to give Mrs. Florrick assistance today."

"Your honour if the prosecution doesn't sho-"

"The prosecution is here your honour." Both Lauren and Alicia turn to look at the woman that comes waltzing through the door. Lauren isn't able to hide the stunned look that appears on her face as she stares at the beautiful brunette who now commands the courtroom.

She hears Felicia mutter, "Jesus she looks likes she's just got out of law school. How the hell is she supposed to put anyone behind bars?"

The confident smile on the woman's face only adds to her youthful look and Lauren can't tear her eyes away from her. She is breathtaking. The pinstripe skirt suit that she is wearing gives her the appearance of someone who has no insecurities and the hint of cleavage the woman dares to display, thanks to the top two buttons of her blue blouse being unbuttoned, let her flaunt her sexuality in a way that makes Lauren forget her name. Her heels click on the polished floor as she walks over to the prosecutor's table with her co-counsel trailing behind her. After setting her briefcase down the woman looks over at the defence table. When her eyes meet Lauren's the mirthful glint in them becomes a curious one before she smiles, "I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure of meeting." She reaches across the aisle that is between the two tables which gives Lauren a nice view down her blouse and she is able to see the red lace bra that her breasts are confined in. She feels her face begin to heat up and she has trouble finding her voice. The woman smirks as she takes hold of Lauren's hand, "I'm ASA Bo Dennis."

"Laur-" She falters on her name and Lauren clears her throat then says, "Lauren Lewis. I-I'm a member of Mr. Sweeny's corporate legal team."

A slow smile spreads across Bo's face, "What a lucky man. It's nice to see that you haven't ended up on the bad side of Mr. Sweeny's affections."

"Believe me I have tried and she finds a polite way to give me the brush off." Sweeny chimes in from his end of the defence table.

"Counsellors if we're done making goo-goo eyes with each other we have a trial to proceed with. Also Mrs. Florrick be sure to maintain control of your client." Judge Whitmore says from her perch behind the bench.

Lauren blushes with embarrassment as she let's go of Bo's hand. She sits back down in her seat and Colin remarks, "Well dear I haven't seen you so frazzled since that last company gathering we had and I suggest that you, me, and Maura from accounting engaged in a tantric three-way."

"Mr. Sweeny." Alicia states in calm manner before continuing, "You're on trial for murder. Again. I advise you to not piss off the woman whom you think would be of some help to your case."

Colin leans back in his chair and folds his hands together before resting them on his stomach as he comments, "I'm just making an observation and I now know why Ms. Lewis has been above reproach."

Lauren shakes her head as she tries to ignore the comment. Sweeny she can handle. What she can't handle is ASA Dennis. The woman is cocky, sexy, and downright smug. As she prepares her legal pad to make notes she lets out a soft snort. If Alicia Florrick's reputation has any merit then ASA Dennis will soon realise that her overinflated sense of self was going to hold very little ground in this case. Feeling confident about that Lauren casts a sidelong glance at the woman sitting at the other table. She catches a glimpse of Bo's crossed legs and she notices how she moves the ankle of one leg up and down the calf of the other one. The woman has wonderful legs that are amazingly toned. Lauren figures that Bo is a runner or something but the expensive heels that she is wearing accentuate her well defined calf muscle and Lauren wants to know how that exposed leg would feel under her fingertips. She looks up and sees that Bo has her eyes on her. The playful smirk on her face only adds to the rising tension that is developing in Lauren. Damn Bo Dennis. The face turns into a professional one when the judge asks, "ASA Dennis will you be presenting your opening remarks or are you only here to make Ms. Lewis squirm?"

Bo stands up from her seat and comments, "I can do both your honour but I am mainly here to put a murderer behind bars."

Alicia stands up and states, "Objection your honour."

Judge Whitmore looks at Alicia with a confused look on her face, "What are you objecting Mrs. Florrick? She is making her opening remarks."

Alicia gives the judge a slight nod then says, "I know your honour but ASA Dennis stating that my client murdered Heather Osborne leads the jury to believe that he murdered her without any facts or evidence. It's posturing your honour."

Judge Whitmore studies Alicia then she narrows her eyes at Bo, "ASA Dennis revise your opening statement."

Bo gets a cordial smile on her face as she gestures towards the defence's table, "Your honour this is the fifth time Mr. Sweeny has stood trial for murder. I don't have to make false remarks to put thoughts into the juror's minds. I'm certain they're already thinking it."

Judge Whitmore stares at her for a second longer then proceeds to ask each individual of the jury their thoughts on Colin Sweeny. Lauren is impressed with Bo's counter argument and Alicia is muttering, "Why is she doing this? This could lead to a mistrial. Why would she want a mistrial?" Then she asks Colin in a low, threatening tone, "What have you done?" The man has the audacity to look affronted by the question. Alicia continues in a forced whisper, "Mr. Sweeny I need you to tell me everything that you have going on that would force the State's Attorney to want a mistrial."

Colin whispers back, "I don't have anything."

Lauren begins to think about the numerous cases and investigations that Mr. Sweeny's legal department is involved then she realises something. She leans over and whispers to Alicia, "We need a recess."

"Why?"

Lauren sighs and she writes the woman sitting next to her a note, _"Class Action Suit."_

Alicia's eyes meets her gaze then she looks at Colin who looks perplexed as to why his attorney is looking at him. When the judge has finished asking each juror on if Colin's previous trials would have any weight on their abilities to be impartial for their trial she tells Bo to continue because each juror believes that they can be impartial to Colin. Lauren bites back a laugh because Colin Sweeny had a way of getting under people's skin so it made it hard for them to be impartial towards him. Bo continues her opening remarks and Lauren is trying to focus on them but her mind has her focusing on the woman's distracting form as she paces in front of the juror's box. Bo is flirtatious when she speaks but it's not in an overt manner. It's subtle and several of the male jurors are eating up what she is saying. There is also compassion behind her words and that makes the female jurors fall for her right away. Lauren herself is loss in the cadence of Bo's voice but she is also appreciating the way the fabric of the woman's skirt strains over the swell of her ass. Lauren bites her bottom lip as she tries, and fails, to prevent the intrusive thoughts from taking over her mind. She becomes lost in some lewd fantasy that involves her, Bo, and the defence table when Alicia stands up and begins her opening remarks. Lauren watches Bo at the other table as she pretends to make notes. The woman is paying rapt attention to Alicia and the sharp focus in her eyes makes Lauren wonder if there is some underlying meaning there but then she realises that Bo is planning. When the woman's co-counsel leans over and whispers something in her ear she smirks then looks behind her. There is a man in the galley that Lauren recognises. It's the opposing counsel for the class action suit that is currently going on against Colin's company. This isn't good and when Alicia sits back down after ending her opening remarks Lauren leans over then says in a low voice, "The opposing counsel of the class action is here and I think he's working with the SA's office."

Alicia glances at the man sitting a few rows back behind the prosecutor's table then she looks at Lauren, "Are you certain about that?"

Lauren takes a deep breath then sighs, "I'm not but I do know that if Colin is found guilty of murder that class action will be over quicker than the board of directors will want." She gets an all knowing look on her face, "Which means you will lose one of your biggest clients."

She watches as Alicia mulls this over then says, "We need a recess." She stands then says, "Your honour before we proceed may I request a brief recess to go over some key trial points with my co-counsel?"

The judge gets an annoyed look on her face and she pins Lauren down with a hard stare, "Ms. Lewis you mean to tell me you haven't looked at the notes for this case?"

Lauren stands then straightens out her suit jacket as she says, "I was just put on the case this morning your honour and unfortunately I've come to realise that I do not have a full understanding of it."

The judge lets out a tired sigh then asks Bo, "ASA Dennis do you have any objections to this?"

Bo stands and smiles, "No your honour. It will give me more time to gather additional material to prove that Mr. Sweeny is responsible for the death of Ms. Osborne."

Judge Whitmore picks up her gavel then brings it down as she announces, "In that case I will postpone today's trial for Wednesday at ten a.m." She looks at Bo, "And be sure to arrive on time counsellor."

"Yes your honour."

The courtroom stands as the judge makes her exit and as Lauren is packing up her paperwork she hears Bo say, "I guess you noticed my visitor huh?"

Lauren stands and counters, "You having the judge questioning the jury was a stalling tactic." She glowers at Bo, "Why are you working with the defence in Sweeny's class action suit? What does it have to do with this?"

Bo looks taken aback for a moment then she grins, "Counsellor that is something you will have to find out when you go through the files that Garner and Lockhart have from discovery."

Lauren scowls and shoots back, "I know you're up to something ASA Dennis and when I find out what it is you will not be winning this case."

Bo moves closer to her and murmurs, "I love it when you call me ASA Dennis." Lauren's breathing hitches when Bo licks her lips in a seductive manner before she smirks, "Would you like to join me for lunch counsellor? I know of a little bistro that makes a wonderful chicken marsala that I think you would love."

Lauren can't believe the nerve of this woman and she glares at Bo despite what her body wants and states, "I'm sorry I can't. I have work that needs to be done."

"Maybe a drink later? Help you unwind after digging through boxes and boxes of evidence and notes." Bo suggests. The flirtatious undertones still present behind her words.

Lauren picks up her briefcase then scoffs, "Like I would ever get a drink with you. It's ASAs like you that give the State's Attorney's office a bad name." She looks at Alicia, "I will meet you back at your office."

As she walks away Lauren can hear Colin remark, "My I haven't seen a blonde that fired up since my second wife." There's a pause then he adds, "Whom I didn't kill."

Lauren has to figure out what was going on with the class action suit and Sweeny's criminal trial so that she and Alicia aren't caught looking like fools. But she's certain that this is what Bo Dennis's intent is. Make herself look good while making the defence look ridiculous. Lauren grits her teeth. It's those types of underhanded moves that turn promising lawyers into wonderful politicians.

* * *

Lauren is at a bar that is located around the corner from Garner and Lockhart. She is on her second glass of the strongest wine they have available. She had spent a majority of her day going through all the documents and evidence about Sweeny's murder case and she hadn't been able to figure out why the SA's office was working with the counsellor from the class action suit. She and Alicia had spent a majority of the evening looking into it but then Alicia had to go due to an emergency with one of her kids so Lauren had stayed a couple hours longer before coming to this bar. She is looking at her notes for the class action and is hoping that the connection will jump out at her but it doesn't. Lauren lets out a sigh as someone slips onto the barstool next to her. A familiar voice says to the woman manning the bar, "Excuse me miss can I get a shot of tequila and a draft." Lauren turns her head to scowl at Bo and the other woman adds, "Also lets get my friend here another glass of wine. She'll need it for all the sulking that she's doing."

Lauren notices that Bo is now wearing a black pantsuit with a red blouse and she remarks, "I see you've had a costume change since this morning. Off selling your soul for the State's Attorney?"

Bo chuckles and as the bartender places their drinks in front of them she tells her, "What's your problem with the SA's office? We're doing good work. Catching the bad guys. Don't you want the bad guys caught Lauren?"

Lauren has her own personal reasons for not being fond of the State's Attorney's office but she wasn't going to tell Bo those reasons. She takes a sip of wine then asks, "My question for you ASA Dennis," The woman sitting next to her lets out a low hum of approval and the alcohol in Lauren's body has her body instantly responding to it. She clears her throat and does her best to ignore it, "Is what does the ASA's office hope to gain from Colin Sweeny losing his class action? Yes he gets puts behind bars and the class action gets settled sooner, but what does the State's Attorney's office gain?"

Bo shrugs then takes a drink from her glass as she says, "I'm not certain. My boss tells me what cases to take and I take them."

A low, contemplative hum escapes Lauren. She has done her research on Bo Dennis. Graduated from University of Chicago for undergrad then she went to Yale for Law school. Her case outcomes were higher than the other ASAs at the SA's office. And looking at the deposition tapes the woman had a tenacity that caused witnesses to falter in their stories as well as poking holes in the defence which resulted in her settling out of court. Lauren glances at the woman out the corner of her eye and remarks, "This must be important since the SA is breaking out his prized ASA for some petty murder trial. Isn't there a big mob ring case about to take place?"

"There is but not as big as convicting Colin Sweeny. You could say he's a thorn in the SA's side and he would like him removed." She takes a long drink of her beer and as she sets the glass down she says, "I didn't come over here to talk about work though."

"And what did you come over here for, Bo?" Lauren asks in a disinterested tone as she watches the woman sitting next to her in the mirror that is behind the bar.

Bo leans closer to her and she can feel her breath on the shell of her ear which sends a bolt of electricity down Lauren's spine. A hand is subtly placed on her knee and begins to rub it in a light motion and Lauren stops breathing for a moment. Then Bo whispers in her ear, "I came over here to see if you would like to come to my place for a night cap."

The hand that is on her knee moves higher and to the inside of her thigh and her arousal is making itself known as she responds to Bo's hand being on her body. Lauren turns her head to look at Bo who's still leaning in close and so she leans in closer before replying with smirk, "I don't fuck the opposition."

Bo grins and counters, "I didn't say anything about fucking me Lauren but it's nice to know that you think I'm worthy of such a thing."

Lauren looks into Bo's eyes and she picks up her glass then takes a final sip from it. She moves off her barstool and as she pulls money from her purse she says, "Thank you for the wine ASA Dennis but if you'll excuse me I need to get home."

Lauren tosses her money on the bar and Bo holds up her glass as she smiles, "Have a good night Lauren."

She stares at Bo for a moment then she shakes her head and makes her way out of the bar. She walks out and tries to grab a cab. When one finally pulls up to the curb she gets into and as she's about to close the door she sees Bo coming out of the bar. Their eyes lock and Lauren doesn't know if it's the wine or not but the smouldering look in Bo's eyes has her wanting whatever nightcap the woman has in mind. She opens the door wider as a silent invitation and Bo takes purposeful strides to the waiting cab then gets into it. After she closes the door Bo tells the cab driver where to go as she scoots closer to Lauren. The brush of fingertips trailing across her jaw has Lauren's eyes fluttering close then they open and Bo's dark eyes are looking at her patiently waiting for her to give the green light for the inevitable. Lauren closes the gap that is between them and meets Bo's lips for an urgent and eager kiss. Bo rests her hand on Lauren's side and pulls her closer while Lauren buries her hands in the woman's dark hair. The kiss isn't enough and Lauren wants more but she's aware of their surroundings and sex in a cab isn't high on her list of things to do.

It isn't until fifteen minutes later and the driver of the cab is clearing his throat that the two of them realise that they've arrived at their destination. Bo pays for the cab then the two of them get out and they walk into the lobby of the high-rise building. As they wait for the elevator Bo is running her fingers through Lauren's hair and Lauren is running the lapel of Bo's suit jacket between her thumb and forefinger. The desire between them is still running rampant as they wait for the lift. When it arrives they get on it and Bo presses the fourteen button then the button that closes the doors. Once they're closed she faces Lauren then places her hands on her hips and guides her back to the back wall of the lift. Their lips crash together and Lauren can feel blunt nails drag up the outside of her thigh which lifts her skirt. She wraps her leg around Bo's and pulls the other woman further into her. When Bo's body presses against her excited juncture Lauren moans into the kiss and tightens the hold that she has on back of Bo's neck. The elevator chimes its arrival on Bo's floor and they break apart and make a quick exit from it. Lauren's body is buzzing, no longer from the alcohol, but from the anticipation of having Bo's hands on her. To see if this woman's bravado wasn't just all hype with no follow through. The two of them make into Bo's apartment and once the door is closed Lauren pins Bo against the wall next to the door so she capture her lips for a rough kiss which Bo responds to right away. Lauren feels the other woman melt into her for a moment before she pushes her away. They start to undress each other and they leave a trail of clothes as they make their way into Bo's bedroom.

When they enter the room Bo rips open the blouse that Lauren is still wearing, causing buttons to fly around them, then she turns her around and presses her against the wall just inside the room. The shirt is pulled away from Lauren's flushed body then she feels Bo press her front against her back. With Bo having lost her shirt somewhere in the hall their skin meets and Lauren bites her bottom lip as she enjoys the feeling of Bo on her. The other woman's hands drift up her sides then under the fabric of her bra where both hands take a firm hold of the yielding flesh before each of her nipples are pinched simultaneously. Lauren throws her head back as the pleasurable sensation courses through her. Bo nips and kisses at her now exposed neck and Lauren keeps her head back not wanting the attention her neck is receiving to stop. She lets out a sharp cry as one of Bo's hands cups her through the soaked panties that she is wearing. The stimulation causes her to ground herself into the fingers that are pressed against her. Hot, quick kisses are placed along her jaw line before her and Bo's mouths meet for a passionate but languid kiss. The hand that was stimulating Lauren through her panties moves into them and the direct attention causes her to break the kiss then rest her forehead on the wall. She lets out shuddering gasp after shuddering gasp as Bo strokes her excited clit. Lauren whimpers as the hand pulls out of the confines of her underwear but a gentle kiss is placed on her shoulder before Bo murmurs against her neck, "Patience counsellor. Patience."

Bo pulls her panties down so that they drop to her ankles then places her hand back between her legs and without the restricting fabric limiting her movements Bo's fingers are now able to glide between Lauren's slick fold in one fluid motion. The ministrations to her excited centre have Lauren squeezing her eyes shut and letting out soft cries as her body gives into the pleasure that Bo provokes in her. Bo delivers a firm stroke to her clit and Lauren reaches back to take a firm hold of her side as she hisses, "Bo, yes!" Another stroke to her clit and Lauren is only able to let out a moan. One of Bo's fingers slides to her opening and began to tease it. The tip of it only going inside of her a little and making the muscles inside Lauren quiver with need and anticipation. Bo kisses the outside of her ear and breathes, "Is this where you want me Lauren?" Lauren moans to let Bo know that where her hand is is exactly where she needs her to be. But instead of giving her what she is almost physically aching for Bo teases her opening more as she hums then says, "Verbal agreement counsellor." She asks again but in a more dominant tone, "Is this where you want me Lauren?"

Lauren reaches for the hand that's between her legs and pushes the teasing digit inside of her as she gasps, "Yes Bo. Right…here." Bo begins to pump her finger in and out of Lauren which temporarily alleviates the need but it isn't enough and it leaves her begging, "More Bo. Please give me more."

Bo pulls out of her which makes Lauren lets out a frustrated sigh and when Bo turns her around to where her back is now pressed against the wall she sees that the woman is smiling. She scowls at her, "Do you find my sexual frustration amusing?"

Bo places a kiss under jaw and says in a quite voice, "I most certainly do but…." She trails off as her hand slides down the taut muscles of Lauren abdomen then her fingers combs through the soft curls before they take up residence on her wet lips. As one digit finds its home between the slick folds Bo leans in closer to Lauren and she presses it deep inside her whispering, "I want to see you come." And as Bo kisses her she pulls the finger out and another one joins it as she takes her time bringing Lauren closer to her climax. Lauren wraps her leg around the back of Bo's thigh to support herself and she holds onto her hair as she loses herself in the passion and pleasure. Bo is forceful yet careful in the way that she takes Lauren and it leads to her being guided to a climax that could come at any second or it could only added to the knot of tension that's inside of her. She doesn't want Bo to go faster and wants to enjoy it but at the same time her body is craving a release. Lauren moves her head away from Bo and lets it fall back onto the wall as she moans, "Bo faster. Please. Take me." She gasps then breathes, "Just take me."

Bo obliges without missing a beat and the pace of her fingers increase and Lauren is overwhelmed by the flood of pleasure consuming her. Moments later Bo is driving deep inside of her and Lauren feels the stirrings of her orgasm and when Bo does it again she comes undone. Bo's name leaves her mouth in repeated cries of adulation. As she comes down from her orgasm Lauren feels content and thoroughly satisfied. She slumps against Bo then buries her face in her neck and she commits the smell of Bo to memory. Several minutes pass before Bo pulls her fingers out Lauren which causes her to jump slightly and as she rest her damp hand on her hip Bo asks, "What's the plan Lauren?"

Lauren lifts her head and looks in the eyes that are smiling at her. She captures Bo's lips for a kiss then she pulls back and says, "You're still opposing counsel and I still don't sleep with opposing counsel."

"But I-"

"Yes Bo. You." Lauren says interrupting Bo as she moves away from her. She steps one foot out of the panties that are resting around her ankles then she lifts the other one and pulls the garment off her shoes. She holds them up and grins, "A memento. It was great Bo. Really. Maybe after the trial we can do it again."

Bo has a baffled look on her face then she states, "You're serious?"

Lauren's grin turns into smile, "I'm completely serious ASA Dennis." She tosses her panties at Bo and suggests, "If I were you I would find some way to keep me interested. I get bored easily." She gives Bo a wink then walks out of the room. As she walks down the hall she picks up her clothes and puts them on as she makes her way out of the apartment.

Before she walks to the front door Bo shouts, "Lauren you have got to be kidding me right?"

"'Fraid not counsellor. I'll see you in court Bo." She says walking to the front door.

When she opens it Bo tells her, "I hope you know this is a battle you will not win Lauren."

Lauren looks at Bo over her shoulder and smiles, "That's what I'm hoping for ASA Dennis. Have a good night." She leaves the woman's apartment with a satisfied smirk on her face. Lauren knew that she wouldn't be able to keep her mind off Bo nor would she be able to avoid the woman's advances but the game would be fun to play while they were opposing council.

* * *

 **Well?! It could lead to more but until all my ducks are dead and done it's staying at a one shot status. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I like reviews. Better than wheaties if you ask me.**


End file.
